magical_steampunkfandomcom-20200214-history
Fabricated Beasts
Fabricated Beasts are the brutal fighting cavalry units of the Victorian Powers. They are Animals magically fabricated by Peculiars and Mages to fight as the Military weapons to combat tanks. Known Types of Fabricated Beasts * Rhino-Bear: Rhino Bears are Fabricated Beasts that have the heads of carnivorous Rhinos and the bodies of bears.They are usually used by the Victorian Nations of Nepal, The United States, West Germany, The Empire of Norway, Denmark and Sweden because these beasts thrive better in the landscapes of those countries. * Gorilla-Buffaloes: Gorilla Buffaloes are Fabricated Beasts that have the head of a Bison and the body of a Gorilla. They are used by the Victorian Nations of the Empire of Ethiopia and The Japanese Congo because of the landscapes of those countries. * Dragohounds: Dragohounds are beasts with the heads of Chinese Dragons, the bodies of black wolves and the tails of a scorpion. They are used in all Victorian Power Nations as hound dogs to sniff out intruders. * Winged Lions: Winged Lions are Fabricated Beasts that are Lions with Dragon Wings. They are used in Iran and France. * Reptilian Horses: Reptilian Horses are Fabricated Beasts that have the heads of an antelope and the body of a reptilian horse. They are used as cavalry for all the Victorian Power Nations. * Black Vultures: Black Vultures are Fabricated Beasts that are the only regular type of magical fabrication. The only unique ability they have is shooting bullets out of their mouths and pooping Grenades. They are used as the basic unit of the Air Force of the Victorian Power Nations. * Triceratops headed Elephant: A Triceratops headed Elephant is a Fabricated Beast that is used to rival the Super-Tanks and Heavy Walkers of the Clanker Powers. They are the Elite units of the Tank force of the Victorian Power Nations. * Tiger-Wolf: A Fabricated Beast that is a combination of a Tiger and a Wolf. It is the counterpart of a Light Tank. They are the basic units of the Victorian Powers Tank Force. * Leopard-Pig: A Fabricated Beast that has the head of a Warthog and the body of a Cheetah which has lots of hair like a bison. They are the counterparts of the Heavy Tank and the Main troopers of the Victorian Powers Tank Force. * Lion faced Squids: Giant Squids with the face of a Lion that are the Equivalent to Submarines. * The Shark-Faced Crocodiles: Crocodiles with the Faces of a Shark that is the equivalent to a Destroyer Ship. * T-Rex Headed Whales: A Whale with the head of T-Rex that is the equivalent to a Battle cruiser. * Lion Turtles: A beast from Taiwanese Mythology that is the equvalent to Air Force Carrier. The Insides are opperated by Clockwork Technology and it can release Blimps from it's shell that are used to pilot crew members. Fabricated Beasts not bread for war *Autism Dog: Autsim Dogs are used for therapy and child protection for Autistic Individuals and Vunerable Adults with Psycratric needs. They have two leashes, one which is a handle of the owner and the other used as a harness for the individual *Worms: Giant Snake like creatures used for burrowing and construction. Category:Victorian Powers